La desdicha de Apolo
by lorenapineapple
Summary: Ni los dioses se merecen tanto el título de "celestiales", ni las bestias el de "monstruos".


La luz oscura que cubría el cielo de Grecia tenía un tono similar al del agua empantanada que tiempo atrás había causado la muerte y desazón de muchas otras criaturas prehistóricas. Aquel simple color, al que no se le podía calificar siquiera de algo tangible, era el mismo que alentaba grandes y profundos suspiros en el joven muchacho observador que lo miraba con un nudo de aflicción en la garganta.

Sus cabellos rubios y brillantes como el sol caían con soltura por su frente, tapando con timidez las cejas de resplandeciente simetría, las cuales al mismo tiempo mostraban una expresión de preocupación bastante considerable.

Sus dedos, fuertes como los de un digno herrero del monte Etna, eran a su vez suaves, de piel tersa, semejante a los de un zagal cualquiera procedente de algún diminuto pueblo íntegramente agrícola de la Magna Grecia. Éstos acariciaban con suavidad y ternura la madera de roble que componía la estructura principal de un arco magnífico e ilustre. La cuerda, en completa tensión, que unía los dos extremos del arma, estaba manchada de una sustancia roja y viscosa, que no era otra que sangre. Sangre humana.

Ésta aún permanecía fresca, y el olor tan característico que desprendía, similar al del hierro, corrompía la suavidad del aire, la dulzura de las nubes, e incluso la firmeza de la tierra.

El joven muchacho estaba echado sobre una roca de grandes dimensiones, justo en frente a la fuente Castalia, la cual ocupaba su lugar desde tiempos remotos en la ladera meridional del monte Parnaso. Las diversas personas que acudían allí iban con la intención de lavarse y purificarse antes de hacer una ofrenda a los dioses o ir a orar a un templo de la región; aunque en esa ocasión, Apolo era el único que se encontraba en los alrededores.

Y allí, recordaba con pesar el acto que acababa de cometer.

Los habitantes de Delfos, quienes vivían al pie del monte Parnaso, llevaban años atemorizados por la presencia de la gigantesca serpiente Pitón en dicha colina. Aún así, nadie había logrado plantarle cara, más aún tratándose de una divinidad, hija de la diosa Gea.

El joven Apolo, oyendo las plegarias de todas las personas del lugar, decidió armarse con su fiel arma y subir al monte, con la intención de encontrar al monstruo y dar fin al temor de los ciudadanos.

Una vez allí, siguió el rastro de éste para localizar su guarida, justo debajo de la fuente. Con una estrategia simple de caza, engañó a la criatura para que saliese a la luz del día y él se escondió. Tomó mano de su carcaj, cargado con mil flechas, y arremetió contra Pitón hasta darle muerte.

La bestia cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, y dejando en el suelo un imponente charco de sangre oscura y espesa. Sus ojos, antes abiertos y amenazantes, se fueron cerrando poco a poco, y su cuerpo, siempre en movimiento, quedó inerte sobre la tierra rígida y fría.

El muchacho se acercó, con cautela y arco en mano, para comprobar si en verdad había logrado vencer a semejante enemigo. Pero, cuando apenas estaba a un par de metros, algo completamente inesperado sucedió.

Las escamas que conformaban su dura piel se empezaron a desprender de su cuerpo, formando cada una decenas de diminutos cristales blanquecinos. En pocos segundos, una nube albina cubría todo el lugar en el que había caído el cadáver de la gigantesca alimaña.

Apolo, incrédulo, esperó a que la neblina de cristal se disipase para contemplar a una hermosa joven repleta de heridas causadas por puntas de flecha. Pitón, la terrible serpiente que atemorizaba a Delfos, era en realidad una hermosa mujer que había sido castigada con esa apariencia después de haber cometido un mal acto por culpa de una confusión, y sin los medios para poder remediarlo o explicarlo, no le quedó otra salida que el exilio. Contaba con la esperanza de que algún Dios pudiese salvarla y devolverla a su forma natural, pero Apolo, Dios del Sol, de la medicina, de la música, la poesía e, irónicamente, la razón, había acabado con su vida.

Éste, atónito ante la locura que acababa de hacer, se culpaba a sí mismo de su falta de responsabilidad, de su comportamiento inexperto y de lo estúpido que había sido. Al ver ante él aquel cuerpo humano sin vida, no supo qué hacer, así que decidió descansar su exhausto cuerpo, el cual apenas podía sentir, o moverse, sobre una roca que había allí.

Sus pensamientos torturadores le hacían verse a cada instante más y más culpable de aquella fechoría digna de un delincuente sin escrúpulos. La sangre que permanecía impregnada en su arco le repugnaba. Él seguía aturdido, su cuerpo también. No lograba comprenderlo. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una divinidad.

¿Por qué sentía aquello tan intenso por un suceso tan pobre y sin sentido?  
¿Por qué un Dios se arrepentiría?

De sus hermosos ojos azules como la superficie del mar Egeo comenzaron a brotar unas pequeñas lágrimas dulces, similares a la lluvia que caía sobre los campos de centeno con suavidad al principio de la primavera. Éstas resbalaron con cautela y decisión por su mejilla, sus labios, su barbilla. Bajaron por su cuello y hombros hasta caer estrepitosamente sobre la roca. Era tal su fuerza y la incertidumbre de sentimientos que llevaban dentro, que acabaron por romper la piedra, y trazar un río que se adentraba en la tierra. La profundidad que alcanzaban las lágrimas de Apolo era cada vez mayor, y el caudal que llevaban también lo era. La velocidad que acabaron por tomar era semejante al de su carro tirado por hermosos caballos blancos y eran tan brillantes como el sol que alumbraba a menudo sus rubios cabellos.

Al fin, tocaron un suelo más duro que cualquier otro, muy lejos de la superficie donde vivían los humanos y más aún del cielo y las cumbres donde habitaban los dioses. Sin poder seguir penetrando en la tierra, empezaron a acumularse, formando un río enorme, o una laguna; la laguna Estigia, llena de remordimientos, de arrepentimientos y tristeza. Era tal su poder, que el deseo irrefrenable que el joven tenía de poder devolverle la vida a la muchacha, quedó retenido en dichas aguas. Y aunque no pudo devolver la vida a nadie, dicen que a algunos les evitó la muerte. Así lo recitaba Homero en su Ilíada, y así le pasó a Aquiles.

Después de la muerte de Pitón, Apolo ordenó construir un levantamiento al lado de la fuente donde ésta pereció, como un homenaje a ella, sin dejar de tener en cuenta el error irreparable del joven Dios. De todos modos, con el tiempo comenzaron a llamar a aquel lugar sagrado el "oráculo de Delfos", y los ciudadanos acudían allí teniendo en mente a aquel emplazamiento como el santuario principal de Apolo.

Aunque éste, obligado por Gea a hacer penitencia, e inundado en su propio sentimiento de culpa, siguió llorando y recordando aquel acontecimiento durante setenta días y setenta noches, haciendo que la laguna Estigia se oscureciese, y las almas en pena que cayesen por error allí, no pudiesen escapar.


End file.
